A New Life
by Emerald Eme-Pon Walker
Summary: Chiara and Daisuke, after hearing their "friends" insulting them, decide to move in with Chi's uncle, Mitsuo Yamaki. They, along with Jun, Ken, Cody and their digimon are in for a new adventure. -Spans Tamers to Xros Wars-


Chi sighed, looking at Moonmon and Sunmon. "Hey, Chi are you all right?" She heard Dai question.

"Yeah, just…. Why would they say that about you, about us?" She answered. Cody, holding Upamon, and Ken, hold Wormmon, looked sad at the very thought. Her name's Chiara Mizuiro, she goes by Chisao though, because she dresses like a guy. Chiara went with Tai, Matt and the others when they first went to the DigiWorld. She's 11, Like Dai, Ken and two of the traitors, the traitors being TK, Kari and Yolei. The reason they were traitors? Well…..

_Flashback~_

_Chi ran up to Dai after a meeting with their teacher Yamanaka-sensei. "Hey, Dai-chan, after we meet with the others wanna go to my house and hang out?" The reason she called Dai "Dai-chan" is because Dai is like her, a girl dressing like a guy. They explained the whole thing to the teachers and the principal and they understood. Dai and Chi lived next to each other in Sakurakawa before they started getting bullied and picked on for liking "guy stuff" and dressing like guys so that they didn't get any of their nicer girl clothes dirty. Soon it turned physical and after both spent a month in the hospital they moved to Odaiba. They still lived next to each other but Chi's Mom and Grandma and Dai's Mom, Dad and older sister Jun decided that they should act as guys so it wouldn't happen again._

_Dai nodded "Sure! What do ya say Chibi?" She was looking at the little blue creature in her arms. Chibi, as she called it, nodded._

"_Sure, but we should hurry. We're late as it is and you know how Yolei is." Chibi's voice was a cute, soft but high sound._

"_True. And sides, we need to meet with Ken and Cody after this." The feminine voice came from Chi's arms this time. It was Moonmon, one of her partners. She and Sunmon, Chi's other partner, were special to her as they were her first friends outside of Dai._

_Sunmon spoke next. "Not that she has anything to complain about, she's late about 10 times more than you both. _And _she was late twice before this week alone." He had a point…_

"_Still, we should hurry." She muttered, speeding up her steps until she had started running. Dai did the same. When they got to the computer room they weren't even 5 minutes late. Before the girls entered the room they were frozen at what could be heard inside._

"_UGH! Their late! AGAIN! I mean, this is what, the tenth time?" Yolei's voice could be heard._

"_Yolei, you were late yesterday and the day before." Cody intervened. They were grateful that they had someone standing up for them at least._

_What Kari said shocked them even more. "Ugh. Why do we have to deal with them? Even when we were younger Chi had always been a pain. I mean, he NEVER did anything to help. And Sunmon and Moonmon are just weak, even as Lunamon and Cronamon." Chi stood there, frozen to the core as tears welled up in her eyes. Dai also had tears threating but she held strong for her sister in all but blood._

"_Yeah, and even after they managed to digivolve to Lekismon and Firamon and the ones after they couldn't stand up to the others. Matter of fact, why does he even have two partners anyways, I mean, he even got two more partners later on." TK's voice cut sharp._

_Upamon seemed to be getting pissed, just as Cody was as he replied icily, "Considering Chi is the Child of Balance than he might need two to help keep it and the other two were ones he befriended. Also, you shouldn't make fun of your friends."_

"_Why not?!" Gatomon demanded. "After all, they're only holding us back!"_

"_Yeah! And why did Tai make Dai the leader? I mean, TK could-a done it!" Patamon droned._

_Poromon jumped in "Yeah. I mean, TK _IS_ the Child of Hope after all. And he's been at it longer than anyone here." Chi and Dai couldn't stop the tears the streamed silently down their faces. Hearing someone stand in the room both rushed down the hallway and hid._

_When Cody turned the corner and saw them sitting there crying he knew they heard it. All of it. "C-Chi. D-Dai….." He stuttered, still holding Upamon in his grasp._

_Chi looked up. "C-Cody….." Her eyes were wide both in shock and heartache. Sunmon and Moonmon, in her arms jumped to protect her, just as Chibimon did the same for Dai._

"_L-Let's go get Ken. Maybe he and Wormmon can help." Dai said starting to stand. Chi stood as well and took both of her partners into her arms. Chibi hopped onto Dai's shoulder. Cody was shocked but smiled slightly, still angry at the others, and nodded. With that they rushed to leave the school to get to the café they always went to to meet up with Ken._

_Flashback End~_

They ended up walking to Dai's house while they were thinking. "Dai, Chi, Sun, Moon, Chibi?" Jun called, walking out of the kitchen. Seeing the kids she could tell something was wrong "What the hell happened? Did someone hurt you? Who? Tell me, NOW!" She demanded. Inwardly she was freaking out, if Dai and Chi were hurt by the others there would be HELL to pay. She was overprotective yes, but that was only because Chi was like her little sister and both Dai and Chi were close to her, though they didn't act like it.

Ken, Cody, Wormmon and Upamon were all shocked that Jun knew about Digimon but then realized that they could see why. "Kari, Yolei and TK. They- Th-They…" Dai muttered before turning and whimpering into Chi's shoulder.

"We're leaving. My Uncle Mitsuo lives in Shinjuku, right? We can go there." Chi said, hugging Dai. Everyone looked shocked. "And you're all coming with. Uncle Mitsuo wouldn't mind. Sides, he works for the military."

Dai looked up smiling. "Hey, Chi, we should go get changed." Chi looked confused then realization spread over her face. "Guys, we have something to show you." The guys, except Sunmon, looked confused as Dai and Chi ran to Dai's room.

About ten minutes later Dai and Chi slowly exited the room in clothes that showed off their gender. Dai was in a maroon skirt that went to her knees and a gold shirt that had the Crest of Miracles emblazoned in it in maroon. Chi was in black skinny jeans that had silver butterfly, sun and moon decals. Her shirt was green and her Crest of Balance in silver on it. Jun saw them come out from where she was standing and grinned, clearing her throat.

"May I introduce to you all, Daisuke Motomiya and Chiara Mizuiro, my baby sisters." She giggled as Ken, Cody, Upamon and Wormmon turned and gaped in shock. "Yeah, they're girls. They, well Mother, Father, Nonna, Mutti and I, decided that they should act as boys when we moved here."

Chi smiled. "So. When should we leave? Also, Sunmon, Moonmon, Chibimon, how would you like nicknames? You guys as well, Upamon, Wormmon." The Digimon looked to each other and started conversing quietly. Meanwhile, Jun left the room to go to her bedroom to get something.

"Hey, Dai, Chi…. I found this in my room earlier in front of the computer." She said, holding up a large white egg that had light blue and purple stripes. "And next to it was a Digivice." After she said that she held the egg carefully in her arms and lifted up the Digivice she found that was clipped to her pants.

"Can I see that Digivice please?" Cody asked and when Jun nodded and handed it to him he frowned slightly. "Strange, it's a different model than our D-3's and the original ones." He muttered as he looked at it further.

While that was happening Ken, Dai and Chi were looking at the egg in Jun's arms. "Definitely a DigiEgg." Ken said, both girls nodding when it started to quiver. "It's hatching!" Everyone ran over and watched excitedly as the egg glowed and cracked then, with a cloud of smoke, out popped a small purplish blue fur covered ball with ears. It had golden eyes and a jagged mouth that had white fur surrounding it.

"Dodomon, a Fresh level Digimon. Even though it's just been born it's highly aggressive, intimidating it's opponents by snapping at them. Watch out for it's Little Iron Beads attack." Jun's Digivice spoke, surprising many. Right after it said that Dodomon looked at them and opened it's mouth, that had no fangs, and snapped. Sunmon, Moonmon, Wormmon and Upamon sniggered as Chi and Dai smiled. Ken and Cody looked at each other with the 'Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me' look. Jun picked Dodomon up and stared at it.

"No. No snapping at the family. Bad Dodomon, bad." She said as it stared at her. Then it started whining

and snuggled closer to her. "Awww…. You're so cute. How bout we get you something to eat, huh?"

While everyone else was talking and feeding Dodomon Chi slipped out, grabbing her cell phone along

the way.

Dialing a number Chi waited for a few seconds before "Hello Chi. What do you need?" Uncle Mitsuo's rather deep voice came.

"Uncle Mitsuo, can Dai, Jun, two of our friends and I move in with you?" She asked, no use beating around the bush with him. He sighed.

"Of course. But, you have to get looked over by Riley. I know what Miara does, I'm not an idiot." Uncle Mitsuo responded. "And I also know that those two friends of yours are male. They'll be fine so long as they don't pull anything."

"Y-yes Uncle Mitsuo. When can we move in?" Chi muttered. Her Mutti had started going down the drain after her Nonna died. It ended up that when she wasn't at work or doing something she was drinking. And her Mutti happened to be an angry drunk.

"Get your stuff and tell the kids parents. As soon as that's done call me." He said before he hung up. Chi sighed, staring at the floor holding back her tears before pulling on a smile and walking back in.


End file.
